My new variety of rose plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Hazerswoude, Holland, with the object of producing miniature rose plants suitable for production of flowering pot plants as well as to be useful for garden decoration. This plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of an unnamed seedling with the variety `Ruimin` (unpatented). The form and beauty of the flowers of this new plant and its very fine growth habit led me to propagate this plant, by cuttings, through several successive generations, which showed that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation. Commercial propagation of this plant, by budding, is now being carried on in Holland.